The Ice Experment
by Memories Forever
Summary: Sequel to Blood Experiment. Jezebel has finally figured out what she is and the cold voice that speaks to her from the back of her mind reveals her true name. As she watches her sister struggle with her other self she is forced to decide her own fate.
1. Nix

**The Ice Experiment**

The flock had been in the car for days, they were heading for Alaska, Fang had a feeling _she_ was still there. He didn't voice it, but he also felt a deep dread. She wouldn't be the same as before… Fang couldn't understand why he felt that why, or why he knew it was true… But he did.

He glanced into the rear view mirror, Angel was sleeping tucked into Nudge's side, who was also sleeping. Iggy and Ashley were sitting quietly, looking bored. Gasman and Jezebel were about the same, except they spoke quietly once in a while. Then Fang's eyes shifted toward Max in the passenger seat, then to where Total was resting in her lap.

"You think we'll find her..?" Max murmured softly, glancing up to catch his eye before her looked back at the road. Fang just nodded in response. Her voice got lower, trying not to attract the attention of the others, "what if _they _found her first..?"

"She can handle herself." He said plainly, ending the conversation. Silently hoping he was right about that.

Jezebel had been listening to the two mutants in front, she caught herself thinking those words often as well… _**Nix**_ An icy voice echoed in her mind. Jezebel tilted her head, looking at Gazzy, "what?"

"I didn't say anything" Gasman furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Oh, I guess I just imagined it… sorry" She shook her head and leaned against the car window, closing her eyes.

_**Nix**_ The voice growled in her head. _**I'm your beast.**_

_My name is Jezebel… _she spoke back mentally, feeling dumb.

_**That is your human name, your true name is Nix.**_ The cold tone calmed Jezebel; for some reason, she wasn't nervous anymore.

_True name?_ _What the heck does that mean?_

_**Unlike the bird brains, you and your sister were naturally mutated. Therefore you both have alternate personalities. Your sister, being a vampire, has a darker side. Emotional, if you will.**_

_What exactly are you then?_

_**Rational. I think things through, choose to logical option.**_

_What am I…? _Jezebel wondered, hoping she'd finally get the answer.

**We're **_**a rare breed. Haven't been since for centuries…**_

_What? Tell me._

_**We are an Ice Dragon.**_ The cold voice whispered and receded from the front of her mind.

She bit her lip, feeling more confused than ever. Dragons weren't even real creatures… Right? Her fingers glided through her blond hair, catching a few tangles. _I really need a shower, she thought idly._

_Jezebel felt suddenly uneasy about finding her sister. Her sister's other said was darker… What did that mean exactly? When they found her, what would they find waiting for them?_


	2. Losing

**The Ice Experiment**

Chapter 2

_I don't know what's going on anymore._

_**It's simple, I'm getting stronger.**_

_No… That can't be happening._

_**It's happening Jessica.**_

_No… _"STOP IT!" I shouted, scaring everyone and waking up the baby. They stared at me, Vincent's eyes were on me, worried. He ordered the others to leave, to find a new cave. Something about me being unstable…

I watched as he stepped closer. I snapped, hissing at him, he stopped. "Lamia, calm down."

My lips curled in a feral smile, "**That's right, I'm Lamia**" It wasn't my voice, my voice doesn't sound like breaking glass.

Vincent was smart, he stepped back, slowly. "…You're not her…"

"**No, I'm not Jessica. I am, however, Lamia**"

"Two personalities?" He stood, ready to defend himself.

"**True mutant's come with two minds… Most end up going insane…**"I laughed. No she wasn't me!

"STOP IT!" I shouted again, clutching my head. "GO!" I hissed, glaring at Vincent.

"**Stop fighting me Jessica!**"

"Get out of my head!" I hissed louder. Vincent reluctantly stumbled out of the cave and disappeared.

_**We both know I can't do that. I am a part of you. **_The voice sank back, and I slid to my knees. I couldn't win this fight.

I Wished he was with me… My heart sank, it'd been so long since I'd seen him. "Fang…" I whispered, collapsing to the dirt floor. My energy was getting lower everyday. Perhaps Lamia was right… She would be the mind that eventually hosted this body.

I felt alone, the only other 'true mutant' was Jezebel, my sister. But, she had never shown any sign she had another mind within her's. I was suddenly angry. It was unfair I had to fight to keep control, Jezebel however… She was perfect. She didn't have darkness… Maybe that's why our parent had kept her and abandoned me.

I wondered if my darkness had ever struck out at my parents. The only time I remember it hurting them was when I killed them. That fire… I still can't forget it. I know now that Jezebel hadn't forgotten either. Did the reason my parent left me have anything to do with the monster inside me…?

A blood thirst like no other broke my thoughts, I was hungry. Quickly pushing myself onto my knees and into a standing position, I slowly made my way to the cave opening. My red eyes looked down at the forest below. I could smell and hear the blood of every animal in the area. Dragging my tongue over my descending fangs, I jumped off the ledge.

* * *

><p>Fang was sitting on the ledge of a mountain, he sensed there was a cave behind him. His heart was pounding, where was she..? He looked up just in time, he watched as she landed silent next to him. "Lamia" he whispered.<p>

She shook her head, "I'm Jessica" For some reason that made sense to him and he smiled. "Why are you here Fang..?"

He slid his fingers between her's and squeezed, "You called for me…" Is that why he was here?

Jessica smiled sadly, "I'm scared." her voice was trembling. Fang said nothing and let her continue, "My darkness is trying to take over, she is winning. I can't hold on much longer." Her eyes filled with tears. "Everyday a part of me disappears… I don't know what to do."

His hand tightened on her's, this was why he felt so much dread lately. "Jessica" Fang whispered, saying her real name for the first time in years. "You can do this, it's your body…" He pulled her into his lap, "Just remember, I love you."

Fang jolted awake, sitting up straight, quickly realizing it had all been a dream. He smoothed back his hair that had grown out far too much. Ashley; who was sitting next to him in the middle seat, while Iggy kept Max company up front, looked at him concerned. "Bad dream?" Fang just shrugged. In a way it had bee bad, but it also insured Jessica was still alive.

His heart ached, "I miss her" he whispered, only loud enough for Ashley cat-like hearing to pick up.

"Me too, Fang" The cat-girl squeezed his hand gently, "We'll find her."


	3. Sleep(incomplete)

_**The Ice Experiment**_

**Chapter 3**

I looked out over the sunlit forest, the flock was close. They'd be here in a day tops… but would I? The monster was hiding in the recesses of my mind, waiting for me to slip up, for my guard to drop. Of course it would choose now to try and take over, as if my life wasn't a total failure to begin with…

Why did I not notice before that I had become a monster? Is it worth it to keep going on like this? I'd be on my guard around everyone for the rest of my life. And yet, I couldn't leave Fang… Ashley… Any of them. I'd even miss Max as surprising as the sounds. I couldn't put them in danger. Before when I thought I was just fighting my own hungers I would starve myself. Now that I know Lamia is actually a real threat… a mutation of my mind… I can't think of a way to stop her.

I'm so terrified that one day I'll wake up trapped in my own brain for the rest of my life and Fang won't know the difference… He'll love that… that monster, the murderer inside me. "What if the school could fix me…?" I whispered to myself, immediately regretting the thought. However, it was my only option at this point. Either suffer here losing myself and getting no closer to fixing things… or become a lab rat again.

Fang would kill me for even thinking about this… I shook my head "I need sleep"

_Go on then… Sleep._


End file.
